Wolf at the Door
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: The Wisconsin Werewolf Returns sequel. It's up to Zak and Van Rook to defend the airship when the Beast of Bray Road breaks in. There's one catch. They have to defeat the cryptid without waking his parents!


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

WOLF AT THE DOOR

Leonidas grinned while waiting for Doc to arrive. His back remained against the door.  
Although he still feared the Wisconsin Werewolf, he wanted it to kill his rival.  
He refused to forgive him for taking Drew from him. He loved her first! He should have been her spouse!

His evil smile became a scowl. ''Is he deaf?'' he muttered. He began to shrug.  
''Oh well. So much for getting rid of my rival! At least I'm safe in here'  
He gasped and stepped away from the door when the monster's arm went through it!

Van Rook turned his body in order to face the cryptid as it destroyed the door.  
He glanced at the room where Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo insisted on watching TV.  
His horrible grin returned when he viewed the tall wolf creature standing before him.  
''You don't want to eat me! You want to eat the little Saturday boy watching Animal Planet! I'll show you where he is!'' he said.

The Wisconsin Werewolf started to howl. It seemed to disregard Doc's loud voice.  
''I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, VAN ROOK! IF I WAKE UP AGAIN, YOU'RE OUT OF HERE'  
''WHAT HE SAID!'' Drew added. The Russian mercenary gasped again.

''How could you betray me, Drew?'' he whispered. ''Then again, you already did when you fell in love with another man.'' Tears formed in his dark eyes. He frowned at the Beast of Bray Road when it snarled at him. He placed a finger on his lips.  
His eyes were wide as it howled again.

The dark-haired man looked very anxious. He didn't hear the adult Saturdays shouting.  
*Since it doesn't seem interested in eating the Saturday boy, I'll have to find a way to get rid of it without waking his parents!* he thought. He shuddered while glancing at the room again. He started to groan. ''I would rather die than ask for the Saturday brat's help!'' he muttered.

His eyes increased in size again when the Wisconsin Werewolf growled in his face.  
He turned his head when he saw Zak tiptoeing out of the room. He heard the eleven-year-old gasping. ''What is THAT doing here?!'' he whispered while pointing at it. ''How did it get in?'' he added. Leonidas scowled at him.

''The Beast of Bray Road dislikes me.'' He pointed at the empty doorway.  
''Does that answer your stupid question?'' He shook his head back and forth.  
''Perhaps Argost's show caused your brain to rot, kid!'' he stated. Zak seemed offended.

''Weird World is a great show!'' he hissed. He and Van Rook barely dodged the cryptid's claws. ''You're not my favorite person, but I need your help.  
We must get rid of the Wisconsin Werewolf without waking your parents'  
The young Saturday boy looked worried. ''They would kill me if they found out I was watching Argost's program!'' he confessed.

One of the Russian's eyebrows went up. ''So that's why you didn't want them to awaken'  
He began to shrug. ''We can't wake them up anyway!'' he said. He glanced at him.  
''Do you have any ideas, kid?''

Zak bit his lip since he wanted to use his power in order to calm the Wisconsin Werewolf.  
Did he want Van Rook to see the special ability though? What if he eventually used it against him? He considered going to his room so that he could obtain The Claw.  
That was when he remembered his messy bedroom. *I should have cleaned it last week*  
he thought.

He and Leonidas continued to avoid the cryptid's teeth and claws. The Russian removed his bola from his belt before throwing it at the Beast of Bray Road and entangling its jaws. He turned his head when Fiskerton and Komodo appeared. Both creatures proceeded to growl. He stared at Zak. ''How are the monkey and lizard going to help us?'' he inquired.

The young Saturday turned to his siblings. ''Help us get the Wisconsin Werewolf out of here and don't wake Mom and Dad!'' he whispered. Fiskerton and Komodo stopped snarling before nodding. The reptile became invisible and approached the Beast of Bray Road.  
He bit its leg until he released it. Fiskerton imitated a charging bull by bending over,  
forming ''horns'' with his fingers near his head, and running toward it.

The gorilla-cat ran into it which resulted in it falling on the ground. He ran back into the airship. Zon viewed the Wisconsin Werewolf before snatching it in her talons and carrying it in the dark sky. Van Rook and Zak stared at one another. A rare smile appeared on the older man's face. ''The dumb animals turned out to be useful!'' he smiled.

Komodo turned visible while growling at him. Fiskerton imitated his ''sibling'  
The mercenary glanced at the boy. ''You should probably go to bed, kid.  
Oh, and if you tell anyone we worked together, I'll....!'' ''Don't worry. My lips are sealed!'' Zak promised.

He and his brothers went to their bedroom. Leonidas sat on the table while smiling.  
*The Beast of Bray Road is gone, and the Saturdays didn't awaken again. Everything is going to be OK now* he thought. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He opened them before viewing Drew and Doc's furious expressions.

''I told you what would happen if you woke me up again, Van Rook!'' Doc hissed. His rival looked very shocked. He began to blink several times. ''I didn't say anything'  
he insisted. ''We heard you sighing!'' Drew explained. Her spouse picked Leonidas up by grabbing his pants and short hair before tossing him out of the airship.

The Russian frowned for a minute while running a hand through his grey and black hair.  
''I helped their brat boy defeat the Beast of Bray Road and this is how they repay me'  
he mumbled. He wandered until he came to Bray Road. He no longer feared it since the Wisconsin Werewolf was gone. ''I'm safe now!'' he smiled. His happy expression disappeared when several wolves approached him while snarling!

THE END 


End file.
